The Revenge
by deathstar0000
Summary: This is my first story on this website. I plan to write more and develop as an author so I would really appreciate if you give a review in how I can improve. Hope you enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

_The events of this story is set in the star wars universe around the time of the old republic. This story doesn´t include canon characters or events, they are all made up. English isn´t my first language so if there´s something that doesn´t make sense or simply is wrong, it would be great if you leave a comment in how I can improve my language or something like that since I want to develop as an author. I will try to update the story as fast as possible, but since I have got a lot of things going on with school and stuff it wont be as fast as I would like to, but I will try my best!_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 **Chapter 1**

The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon of the planet Alderaan when Lando heard his mother scream after him. He paced through the little forest and could almost reach the door when something grabbed him from behind."

"Got you", Ian said as he laughed and ran away.

"You cheated, mom had already told us to get back"

Ian would always try to tease his little brother as much as he could, but Lando had learned to just ignore it and move on as his mother had told him to do when Ian irritated him. Today when they had played catch and run, Ian hadn´t spared any expenses and were getting on Lando`s nerves. As he ran away making faces at Lando, he just couldn't resist it and ran away after him, screaming. He had always been faster than his older brother and could easily reduce the space between them.

"I´m gonna get you now", he screamed at Ian, but before he could grab his jacket and pull him down he disappeared. He stopped running and stood confused in the middle of the woods trying to understand how his brother could have disappeared the way he did. Suddenly he heard a cry from behind him and turned around.

"What did you do?!", Ian said as tears fall from his cheek.

"I didn´t do anything!", he answered, still confused in how he could have ended up five meters behind him when in the other second he was right in front of him.

"My leg is hurt, get mom!", Ian said, ignoring his brothers attempt to defend himself. He couldn't understand either how he just teleported from one place to another, but that didn't matter now. Lando would get in trouble for this and Ian couldn't be happier about it. Of course he loved his brother, but he felt that he had got the most scolding from his mother and now felt that it was his brothers turn to be lectured in how to behave.

Lando didn't really wanna go tell his mom what had just occurred, but he felt that he had no other choice. So he began walking home for the second time this afternoon and he realized that their mother would already be angry for not coming in time to eat dinner. He sighted and felt that it wasn't going to be a pleasing meal.

Suddenly he could feel the ground below him vibrate as if a herd of deers were approaching. The vibrating got more intense and he could hear some type of a humming-noise coming from behind. He turned around and saw with a relief that nothing were chasing his back, but then he looked up. The sky was filled with some type of machines flying in formation and they were closing in on the surface of the planet. Lando had never seen a ship as big as these were and that made him curious what this was all about. The first ship of the many hundreds of them had reach the ground on a open field next to the forest about a mile away from where he stood and he saw at the back of the ship that a hatch began to open. Out from the opening there were creatures marching out in a perfect square-formation. Suddenly he saw soldiers from his home planet running towards the ship. He recognized them from the parades he had seen at the palace and wondered what they were doing, but he had a strong feeling that something bad was about to happen. The unknown troops opened fire against the Alderaan soldiers and they returned it with their own blasters, but it was like their shots were blocked by something because they were the only one falling while the intruders were advancing.

"Lando and Ian, get in here immediately!", their mother shouted out in the woods. Both of them answered and she was relieved when she saw her two kids running towards the house. She had seen the ships incoming and she was frightened by the looks of them and when she saw that they weren't peaceful against the soldiers she began fearing the worst: Alderaan was under attack.

"Mom, what is happening?", Ian asked with a scared tone in his voice as he approached the house.

"We have to hide, now!", she answered and with a determined grip she took the boys down in the cellar.

Her two sons was the only thing she had left since her husband had passed away when he got sick a few years ago. It had been a tough couple of years for her to be able to take care of the kids all by herself but they were growing up now and were more responsible than before, to her relief and she wouldn't let anyone hurt or take them away from her. The one who had worried her the most was Lando since he had some sort of a gift. He could move things without touching them, he could make animals act the way he wanted them and she suspected that he could even read her mind sometimes. For about a year ago there had been a man who had visit their house and explained to her that Lando in fact was strong with the "force" and could someday become a powerful "jedi". The word jedi had got her attention since she had heard about the fearless knights who served as generals in the war between good an evil in the galaxy. Everyone knew about the jedi and everyone admired them and thought about them as the guardians of the galaxy. She had heard that they were trained and had their base at the galactic capital of Coruscant. The man had asked her if she were willing to let her son follow him there and begin his training as a jedi knight, but she denied the question simply because she was too worried about him. She just couldn't stand the idea of him being in the frontline of some war where she had no control over his safety. It was better that he stayed at their quiet and peaceful planet and helped her and his brother at their house.

The three of them got down in the cellar and the mother lighted up the place with a candle she saw standing on the ground inside the little cave their house was built on.

"Mom, are we going to be okay?", Lando asked and she remembered to be more careful about her thoughts since he probably could read her minds terrified thoughts.

Yes darling, of course we are going to be okay, this will soon be over, she answered in an attempt to calm him down and remembered to think about calming thoughts.

He looked convinced about her words and went over to the corner of the cave to sit down and the rest of the family joined in to relax after this long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack wandered across the great hall impatiently while his master stood in the other room, finishing the meeting. He could feel his masters presence and how calm it was, that´s what he had to learn to finally manage the trials. He focused his mind, but he just couldn't calm himself down. They had been on this planet for over a month and nothing whatsoever had happened, and Jack hated it. He wanted to fight against the dark power that existed out in the galaxy. The sithlords had started the war a decade ago, but the jedi had been strong and fighter for freedom and peace in the galaxy which led to the destruction for most of the siths, There were only a few remaining left and that´s why they were stationed on the planet Alderaan, because of a tip they got from a anonymous source. Someone had apparently spotted the feared Darth Threck, who was one of the most strongest siths. He was also the one who killed Jack´s father when he was a little boy, which led to Jack being the one signing up for the mission.

He stood by the window and saw the river flow across the meadow all the way down to the woods. He couldn't deny that Alderaan truly was a beautiful planet, not as intense and mechanical as his home was on the planet Coruscant. Suddenly he spotted a shadow running across the field towards the palace. Behind it there were more shadows coming in the same direction and he looked up, Darth Threck was here. His fleet had crushed the security stations located in the atmosphere of the planet and were now approaching the palace.

"Jack, come on, now!", his master commanded as he ran out from the meeting.

"Master, I think we have been tricked", Jack said as he followed his master.

Master Yadu-Minn nodded in his direction and took determined steps out from the palace´s big gate in the direction were the ships had landed.

"What are you doing? There are to many of them", Jack said as he saw in which direction his master was running in.

"So what is your conclusion? Should we just flee for our lives? No, we can´t leave the people here to die, we have to defend them"

"But, they will shoot us down!"

"No, Threck wouldn´t allow his men to kill me, he wants to do it himself"

"Why?"

"Because I was his padawan"

Jack didn´t knew that, in fact he didn´t knew much about his master at all since he was a really private person. But he loved him and looked up to him as his own father. Yadu-Minn was the person who had been there for him when his father was killed and the one who had took care of him since then, and Jack wouldn't let anyone kill him without a fight, so he followed his master´s steps towards the battlefield.

Lando woke up from his dreams when he heard a loud crash. His mother was already up trying to decide where the sound had come from.

They are here", Lando said as he could feel the presence of the intruders in their house on top of them.

In the next second they could all hear footsteps walking around in the house, searching for them.

"Why do they want us, mom?", Ian asked confused in what made their family so special.

Their mother knew exactly why their family was priorited, it was because of Lando´s gift. She glanced at him and Lando understood that he was the answer to that question when he read her mind. He couldn't understand why, but he could feel that his mother was sure about it.

\- "If I give myself to them they will leave you all in peace" he said to his family, "and I´m willing to do that"

He could see a tear running down his mother´s cheek, he reminded her so much about her husband, so brave and always thought about the one he loved.

"No, none of you are going up there, both of you are going to have a long, happy life, that´s my only wish for you"

"Mom, you can´t go up there, they are to many!" Lando said as he read her mind.

"I have to, love, and you two are going to be okay, understand?!", she said with tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Follow the cave and you will find a way out, then search for a man called Yadu-Minn, he will help you. Trust no one else, understood?"

The two brother´s nodded and began to cry as they realized that they would never see her again

"I love you, mom and I will always do", Lando said with a thick voice.

All three of them hugged and Lando felt that he never wanted to let go. How could it have come down to this? Last day his biggest problem was the homework he got from school, but now everything had changed. His mother let go of him and his brother and pushed them deeper into the cave.

"Follow the light", she said as she turned around to climb the ladder up to the house. She carried a blaster to protect herself, but she knew deep down, this was the end for her. She could only hope for her children not to follow her destiny.

They sneaked up behind a tree not far away from one of the many ships that was landing on the field.

"He´s close, I can feel the hate that just keeps growing stronger", Yadu-Minn said.

Jack agreed as he also could feel the dark powers that circulated in the air, it felt like he could almost touch it.

"Darth Threck is a very evil man, who takes his power from killing others", Yadu-Minn explained with a very serious tone. "He is capable to do things you wouldn´t even imagine".

"But if both of us challenge him in a fight, then he will be a much more easier target"

"No, I must face him alone, that´s what the force wants. Besides, I have another mission for you"

Jack felt disappointed when he heard that he wouldn´t face Threck in a duel, but he had faith in his master and didn´t protest.

"You must go into the woods and find a boy, a boy with great powers in the force. I have tried to offer him a place as a padawan at the jedi temple, but his mother wouldn´t let go of him".

"But how will I be able to pull this mission of when the mother clearly states that she won´t let go of him".

"I don´t know, but what I do know is that he is to strong with the force to be left here, especially in these times when our enemies have grown so strong".

"Then I will try my best, master", Jack answered as he change the direction he ran in to the place where his master pointed at, the place where he hopefully would encounter a soon to be great jedi.


End file.
